


Ace of Wands

by Apharine



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lucio has a little bit of a subjugation kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Reader is the Dom, Reader-Insert, This fic does not use Y/N for immersion purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: Ace of Wands.  First card of the minor Arcana; this card follows the major Arcana and represents a new opportunity with potential for growth.  The rolling hills in the background of this card indicate that there will always be challenges we must face, but with enough effort, they can be surmounted.In a world set after the conclusion of Lucio's arc, you test the waters of your relationship with him...
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing for The Arcana, but it was really enjoyable! Lucio in his route is definitely a favorite of mine.
> 
> Though his route isn't concluded, this fic assumes that his route will conclude with a happy ending, where he and MC get to live a life in Vesuvia together. Nadia remains Countess of Vesuvia, and due to the fact that he, as Count, did technically die, Lucio has abdicated his title as Count (and as Nadia's husband, in accordance with her previously-stated wishes). He has been granted the title of Courtier, instead, and of the four original Courtiers, only Volta and Valerius remain. This will possibly prove to be an AU after the conclusion of his arc; if it is, this will be updated to reflect that!
> 
> Comments and kudos are HUGELY appreciated <3

“Do you think that baker friend of yours could make….40 loaves of that pumpkin bread? By next week?” Portia asks you, frowning down at a piece of paper spread out on what little free space there is on the kitchen counters. The whole palace is bustling, preparing for the gala Countess Nadia is throwing to celebrate the return to normal, and though the kitchen is no exception, you’ve ducked in there to chat with Portia for a moment. 

“Well, he _is_ a prolific baker -” you start, only to be interrupted by what is, by now, a very familiar voice. 

“There you are,” Lucio - no longer Count Lucio, but Courtier Lucio, you remind yourself - calls. Mercedes and Melchior bark, trailing behind him, and soon, there’s three more bodies in the busy room. Lucio makes his way over to you, that brilliant smile affixed on his handsome face, and touches one hand tenderly to your back as he circles around you. His hand trails from your back to your shoulder, and he runs his fingers down your arm, taking your hand in his. He raises it to his mouth, gently pressing a kiss to the back of your hand. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, my most brilliant magician. It’s a pleasure to see you, of course. But, if I may ask…why are we in the kitchen?” He asks, still giving you his best smile. 

You smile back at him, and let your gaze linger a moment on his eyes, which are now their regular pale blue, with no signs of redness whatsoever. 

“We’re planning for the upcoming Gala, Lucio,” you explain, pulling your hand away. Lucio straightens up, a sparkle coming to his eye. 

“Ah! My belated birthday party! Of course!” He exclaims. Behind him, Portia snorts. 

“Is that what you’re thinking of it as?” She asks, but there’s no real venom in her voice. When Lucio steps out of the way to turn to her, your suspicions are confirmed; her expression is more amused than anything else. 

Lucio opens his mouth and raises one finger into the air, clearly about to defend his right to call the party whatever he wants, but then he glances back at you. You’ve kept your face smooth and expressionless; if he’s going to change, you figure, it has to come from within, not from your nagging. But at the sight of you, his eyes soften, and he lowers his hand, turning back to your redheaded friend. 

“Portia,” he says, and actually puts his hand out to be shaken. Your heart swells at the sight; you’d talked to him before about how important it was to you that he treat all the palace staff well, and it seems he’d listened - and cared enough to act on it. “It’s good to see you.” 

Portia’s eyebrows raise just the tiniest amount, her lips curling at the edges, but she takes Lucio’s hand and shakes it. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you, too, Courtier Lucio,” she says smoothly. 

“Sounds like the two of you are hard at work,” Lucio observes, glancing over to the long to-do list that Portia’s managed to fit on the counter. “Here - why don’t I get some of this stuff out of your way? That way, you’ll be able to plan together better.” 

Before either of you can protest that no, that’s all right, the kitchen workers can attend to it, he busies himself with picking up some dirty utensils and cutting boards and leftover foodscraps. 

“Well,” you say, a bit taken aback, but pleased nonetheless. “That’s very sweet of you, Lucio. Thank you.” 

“Of course,” he beams, putting some dishes in the sink. “Anything to see that beautiful smile of yours. And to make your work a little easier, too, of course,” he adds with a mischievous wink. 

You laugh at this, but turn back to Portia. 

“How many loaves of pumpkin bread did you say you wanted? Forty?” You ask, trying to circle back to your earlier thread of conversation. 

Across the room, you hear a quiet “ew” as Lucio scrapes some unsavory-looking foodscraps into the trash. Somehow, the sight pulls at your heartstrings a little, and your smile widens. 

“We could also just do four baker’s dozens, and the extra loaves might be a nice buffer for if we run out of cupcakes in the Bubble Room,” Portia muses, tapping her chin in thought. 

“I can swing by the marketplace and ask,” you offer. “I’ve got some other stuff I need to pick up, anyway.” 

Lucio, having made his way back to your side sans dishes or scraps, touches the small of your back at this. 

“I’d be happy to accompany you,” he offers. “If you’re interested in having an escort, that is.” 

You laugh a little at this; Lucio, it seems, is eager to do anything to help you or impress you. It’s quite charming, really. 

“I’d love your company,” you beam at him. “It’s very kind of you to offer, Lucio.” 

He lights up at your words, and tucks a stray lock of hair behind your ear. 

“Ah,” he hums, eyes sparkling. “It’s my pleasure to offer. But then, I’d do nearly anything for you, you know. That beautiful smile of yours will be my undoing.” 

For a moment, you wonder if he might lean in and kiss you, and you can almost imagine him sweeping you off your feet, whisking you out of the kitchen to somewhere else, where things might get hot and heavy between the two of you. But suddenly, Portia clears her throat, not looking up from whatever she’s writing on her long list. The noise produces its intended effect, though, and you and Lucio both pull away from one another, reminded that you are most definitely not alone. 

“Well - anyway,” Lucio recovers, clearing his throat into his hand. “It would be my pleasure to take you to the market so you can attend to your work. I’ll be sure to keep you safe,” he adds with a sly smile. 

“Very kind of you, Courtier Lucio,” Portia intones, though she throws a sidelong glance at you that very clearly conveys her amusement. “I’m sure our Court Magician greatly appreciates your gesture.” 

“I’m glad,” Lucio says, with a small nod to you. “Now, Portia, if I may ask...” Portia glances up from her work, raising her eyebrows expectantly. “Did I hear you say Bubble Room? You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Is there going to be a Rainbow Room, too? I know we haven’t done one of those for quite a few years, at this point, but it was a hit, you know.” There’s a clear tone of excitement to his voice, and the smile he gives Portia is remarkably earnest. 

“Ah-ah,” Portia tuts. “I can’t give all my secrets away.” She pauses a moment in thought, then adds, “Do you two think you’d have time to stop by the wine merchant and grab the two cases of Prakran wine I’ve ordered?” 

“Of course,” you agree, happy as always to help your friend. “Anything else?” 

“No, I think that’s it,” Portia hums. 

“Excellent. Let me grab some shoes a bit more suited to traveling than palace work, and we can head out immediately,” you decide. At your side, Lucio straightens up. 

“I’ll go get the carriage ready,” he says. “It will be ready by the time you’re out front.” He takes your hand in his again, gently, and plants a kiss squarely in your palm, folding your fingers around it. You feel your cheeks heat up a bit at this, and the way he looks at you immediately after - so tenderly, but with the undertone of his intensity just beneath the surface - only makes your cheeks warm even further. “I’ll see you soon,” he murmurs, then begins to step away. It’s only when he’s halfway to the door that he remembers to add, “It was good to see you, Portia!” 

“You too,” she calls, giving him her most diplomatic smile as she waves farewell. As soon as he’s out of the kitchen, her smile transforms into a very mischievous one, and she steeples her fingers together, leaning on the counter and looking slyly at you. 

“What?” You ask, though you can tell you’re still blushing and smiling a little, to boot. 

“We-ell,” Portia says carefully, her voice a little sing-song-y. “It’s just that…I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lucio like that. Not even when he was Count.” 

“Like what?” You say. 

“So…romantic and cheerful. He’s really happy when he’s around you. And he’s a lot nicer, too. But it doesn’t come off as fake, somehow. He’s just never been like this before,” she says, raising one eyebrow. 

“I’m sure he was like this at some point with Nadia,” you say, trying to shrug off her suggestions, which may very well turn to friendly teasing, if the look on her face is any indication. But Portia just straightens up, turning her back to the counter and becoming suddenly serious. 

“Honestly? Not really,” Portia says with a small shrug. There’s a moment of silence - you’re not entirely sure what to say to that - but Portia doesn’t let it hang for too long, instead giving you another mischievous smile. “I guess you could say you’ve really got Courtier Lucio under your spell,” she says, putting extra emphasis on the last word. 

You snort a little at her joke, and roll your eyes, but Portia nearly doubles over, slapping one thigh. 

“Get it? Cause you’re the Court Magician?” Her melodic laugh rings across the kitchen, attracting attention from some of the cooks. “Hey, Horatio,” she calls to the nearest one. “You gotta hear this joke I just told about our Court Magician and Courtier Lucio.” 

“Yeah?” Horatio asks, coming over with a large pot of bubbling soup. 

“Hey, Portia, I’ll see you later. I’m gonna go get those shoes and meet Lucio out front,” you say, making your way to the door. 

“See you, and safe travels!” Portia calls, waving to you before turning back to Horatio and beginning to explain her pun. You shake your head and roll your eyes again, stepping out of the kitchen into the Palace halls, but as you do, one thought strikes you. 

It’s very likely that almost everyone in the Palace thinks of you and Lucio as an item, judging by the way the kitchen workers - and Portia - were treating the two of you. 

A warm feeling spreads through your chest at the thought, and you start making your way to your quarters, smiling to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's left kudos or a comment so far!! I'm so so glad you're enjoying the start of this little fic!! I tend to post more stuff over on my Tumblr, where I go by the same handle as here (apharine), so if you're interested in seeing more of my writing please feel free to jump over there!  
> Also I should note that the NSFW starts in this chapter....( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

After long hours of hard work and helping to plan things down to every last detail, the day of the Celebratory Gala finally arrives. You stand in the front of the ballroom with Lucio at your side, hardly daring to breathe as Countess Nadia finishes delivering her speech to open the night. Everything is going off without a hitch so far, and it almost feels…unbelievable. 

“But most of all,” Nadia declares, pulling you out of your thoughts, “I am extremely proud of all the strong people who surround me today, who helped make this return to normalcy possible. I look forward to seeing Vesuvia enter a new age, and am honored to be the one to guide her into an era of unprecedented peace, prosperity, and perhaps, most importantly of all, health. Now - let’s celebrate!” 

Portia, standing at her right hand, erupts into claps, and you and the rest of the courtiers begin clapping as well. Moments later, the crowd erupts into cheers and claps, the noise of it thundering through the palace. You can’t help but smile at the sight, and you also can’t help but notice the way Nadia smiles down at Portia for a moment, murmuring something in her ear. Portia says something back, taking Nadia’s arm and escorting her off. 

They think they’re subtle, you think to yourself, but they’re not that subtle. 

“Well, where shall I take my favorite magician first?” Lucio asks, smiling down at you and offering you his arm. You smile and hook your hand in the crook of his elbow. 

“I’d be interested in seeing some of these magical rooms I’ve been working so hard on,” you reply. 

Lucio lights up at this. 

“Of course! I think I saw Portia say something to Volta about a Rainbow Room this year, you know. If it’s there, you’ll love it. It’s almost as radiant as you,” he says, beginning to bustle you off down one of the side exits out of the ballroom and into a hallway. 

“You flatter me,” you smile, noticing the way that all the doors in the hall are propped open. Each room features a different attraction as you walk by, and, remarkably, they’re already filling up with eager party-goers. 

“Nonsense,” Lucio insists. “You are radiant. And beautiful. And sexy,” he adds, just quietly enough for you to hear it. 

Your face heats up at his words, and you turn from looking at a room filled with what you can only assume is water, batting your eyelashes up at the Courtier. 

“Aren’t you the smooth one tonight,” you say coyly. 

“Am I usually not smooth?” Lucio asks, and though he’s trying to sound confident, you can see just a hint of nervousness in his smile. 

“I suppose you’ve usually got a pretty good game,” you say playfully, but a moment later, you’re distracted by a room with round, floating orbs. “Is that the Bubble Room?” You ask, craning your neck around Lucio to see, then letting go of his arm and drifting over curiously. 

“Ah - yes, this would be the Bubble Room,” Lucio affirms, swooping to your side and sliding his arm through yours again. “It’s quite delightful - shall we?” He asks, gesturing inside in a gentlemanly fashion. 

“I’d be curious,” you admit. 

The Bubble Room is delightful, and you and Lucio enjoy it quite a lot - somehow, you’re able to get into magical bubbles and float around, weightless. It’s a whimsical bit of magic, and it puts you in a good mood, all your earlier worries that something would go wrong with the Gala dissipating entirely as you step out of your bubble and back onto solid ground. 

Lucio steps out of his bubble, too, immediately moving back to your side and scooping you back to him, his arm around your waist. 

“Courtier Lucio,” one of the palace workers says, giving him a polite bow before greeting you by name and giving you a bow as well. “I trust you both enjoyed this room?” 

“Yes, it’s absolutely delightful,” you beam. 

“It was…pretty good,” Lucio agrees, somewhat hesitantly. The palace worker bows, saying something about how he was happy to hear that, then takes his leave to continue monitoring the room. The two of you leave the room, as well, Lucio returning to guiding you down the hallway. 

“This room was only pretty good in your book?” You ask, raising one eyebrow at him. Lucio blushes and squirms a little, holding you more tightly by your waist. 

“Well…” he begins, but then says no more. 

“What?” You prompt him, pausing in your tracks. 

“Well,” he begins again. “It was nice, but I hated having to be apart from you.” 

You’re left speechless for a moment before you collect your thoughts and recover. 

“Lucio, we were only in separate bubbles for maybe fifteen minutes,” you say, surprised. “And we were in the same room,” you add. 

Lucio blushes, glancing away. 

“I know,” he says quickly. “It’s just - hard for me, I guess?” Somehow, the vulnerability in his face softens your heart, and you sigh, nestling closer to his side. 

“Well, I’m here now. Let’s see if we can’t find that Rainbow Room. You’ve got me all interested in it now,” you laugh, touching your hand to his chest. He seems to puff up at the contact, a more confident look returning to his stunningly handsome features. 

“As you should be,” he grins, and begins to guide you down the hallway again. “You’re gonna love it. If I ever find it.” 

You laugh at this, but move with Lucio through the crowd, which by now, has grown very dense. The two of you weave through a stream of people, being greeted on occasion by people who know you. You can’t really see the open rooms anymore over people’s heads; fortunately, Lucio is tall enough to be able to identify the rooms as you pass by them. 

“Music Room, Crystal Room,” he sighs, his light blue eyes scanning the hallway deftly. “This is harder to find than I expected. Maybe we should just go back to the ballroom and we can dance for a while until this crowd thins out?” 

You’re on the verge of agreeing when you see a very small, anxious-looking form scampering through the crowd. 

“Volta!” You call, but she doesn’t hear you. “Volta!” You try again, letting go of Lucio’s arm and moving to intercept the small Courtier, who has several tiny sandwiches in her arms. Even though her accursed eternal hunger is gone, she still adores food, it seems. 

“Oh! Volta was not expecting to see you there,” she exclaims, grabbing one sandwich and putting it in her mouth. You can’t be sure, but you’re pretty sure she just swallows the thing whole. “And Coun - er, Courtier Lucio, too,” she adds, suddenly nervous. 

“Courtier Volta,” Lucio says, extending one hand to her. “It’s a pleasure to see you.” 

Volta glances down at it curiously, then shifts some of the sandwiches in her arms to shake his hand tentatively. 

“Volta wonders, is there something that you want from her?” She asks the two of you, ever direct. 

“Actually, Volta, I was wondering if you happened to know where the Rainbow Room is?” You ask, mentally crossing your fingers. You know that, for as demure and sometimes airheaded as Volta can come across, she hears more than she lets on around the palace. 

To your delight, Volta lights up at your request. 

“Oh, yes, Volta knows,” she says, somehow managing to both smile and shove another sandwich in her mouth. “It is the last room on the right. You are almost there.” 

“Thank you, Volta -” you begin, but you’re cut off by a deeper voice. 

“Well, well,” Courtier Valerius intones, balancing a mostly-full wine glass in one hand as he approaches. “Look who we have here. Courtier Lucio,” he says, a bit snidely, giving him a small bow. “How’s your new, lower position treating you?” 

“Valerius,” Lucio returns, and though you see a slight curl on his upper lip for just a moment, he manages to stay diplomatic. “Is that some of the cheap purple wine from Nevivon you’re drinking? How is it? I hear they’ve improved their production significantly recently.” 

Well. Diplomatic enough, at least. 

“And our court magician,” Valerius says, bowing to you and ignoring Lucio’s comment entirely. 

“Courtier Valerius,” you greet him, and you would return his slight bow, if not for the hand that snakes suddenly around your waist, pulling you so hard against Lucio’s side that you almost stumble over your own feet. 

“Well, we’d love to stay and chat, but I need to get my absolutely beautiful, stunning, and gorgeous date over to the Rainbow Room,” Lucio declares in what may be the flimsiest excuse ever as he begins to move you away from his fellow Courtiers. “Take care!” 

Rather than argue, you let Lucio guide you down the hallway; any discord shown between the two of you in front of Valerius may very well be the talk of the Palace by tomorrow morning, after all. 

“What was that about?” You ask, amused. 

“Well, I - I don’t want to wait another minute to see your beautiful face lit up with joy at the greatest Room in the Gala, of course,” Lucio tries. You consider pressing him, but decide you’ll talk with him about it later. Really, you didn’t mind the chance to get away from Valerius, either - although the two of you aren’t quite as much as odds as when you’d first met, he’s not exactly your best friend, either. 

Lucio guides you down the hallway, and you move with him in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Three or four rooms away from the end, though, you see a room with those tiny sandwiches Volta had been enjoying - plus a smorgasbord of other food. 

“Lucio, look,” you say, pointing to the room. “Let’s grab just a quick snack. I haven’t had anything to eat since breakfast.” 

Lucio murmurs his assent, clearly a bit put out to be so close to his goal and yet so far away, but the two of you glide into the room together. You take a small plate and load it up with just a couple tiny sandwiches, plus some fruit, moving out of the buffet line to eat. 

As soon as you’re out of the way, though, Lucio wraps his arm around you, pulling you close. You nearly choke on a cherry from the unexpected movement. 

“Lucio,” you say with a frown. “Can I have just a little space to eat?” 

“Oh,” Lucio says, pulling back with a pout. “I, um. Fine.” He recovers quickly, though, grinning and saying, “What can I say? I just can’t keep my hands off a woman as hot as you.” 

You take a bite out of a sandwich, watching Lucio carefully. 

“I suppose not. You’ve been glued to me all night. It’s like you’re afraid of leaving me alone, or something,” you say pointedly. 

“What? Afraid?” Lucio says, his smile a little too edgy. You know you’re onto something. 

“Yeah,” you persist. “We’ve barely been here more than a half hour, but you’re not even giving me room to eat. That’s a bit clingy, even for me, Lucio.” 

“Well - I - it’s not,” Lucio splutters, then suddenly gives up. His expression cracks for a moment, and you see the remarkable vulnerability and insecurity written all across his features. He smooths it over quickly, though, instead giving one of his infamous pouts. “So maybe I’m a bit clingy. A lot clingy,” he corrects at one raised eyebrow from you. “So what? Don’t tell me it doesn’t feel wonderful to have the incredibly powerful and handsome Lucio fawning all over you. Isn’t it great, knowing that you’re so brilliant and beautiful that I’d do anything for you?” 

You swallow the last of your sandwich, thinking. 

“Would you go put my plate in the dirty plate stack?” You ask, offering it to him. 

“Of course,” he says, taking your plate. As he goes to walk by you, though, you grab his sleeve. 

“And then would you take us to someplace where we can be alone?” The glint in your eye conveys your meaning without words. You do love Lucio’s attention, and you want, more than anything else, to put to the test his promise to do anything for you. Plus, you think, taking things a step further in your relationship might be just what he needs to feel wanted, needed, more secure. 

Lucio hastens to drop your plate off, then takes your arm in his and walks very quickly out of the food room. He’s clearly got a destination in mind - and this time, it’s not the Rainbow Room. 

In fact, Lucio takes you all the way back to his quarters - not the old, haunted, ashy quarters where the two of you first met, but to his new suite, with lavish curtains and bedsheets, and several of his favorite leather-bound books on rich wooden shelves. 

Lucio closes the door behind the two of you, immediately reaching for you by the waist. He kisses you deeply, pressing his body against yours. 

“Is this what you had in mind?” He breathes into your ear. 

“Exactly what I had in mind,” you answer, then reach up to thread your hand into Lucio’s hair. “Good job.” 

Lucio groans at your praise, a low, lovely sound, and you pull him in for another kiss. This time, the kiss is hungry, passionate, your lips moving over Lucio’s confidently while he melts into your touch. He presses his toned body harder against you, beginning to maneuver you against a wall, but at the last minute, you sidestep him, turning around so that you’re the one pressing him into the wall. 

In a bid to reclaim some control, Lucio licks at your lips, asking for entrance. You grant it to him, and his tongue enters your mouth, moving over yours in heated, hungry strokes. But when he pulls back for air, you chase him, pushing your tongue into his mouth this time. As you do, you run your hands down over his broad shoulders, letting them come to rest on his well-muscled chest. 

Lucio practically preens at your attention, pulling away from the kiss long enough to affix you with one of his most charming smiles. As he does, he begins to unbutton his already low-cut dress shirt, revealing more skin of his chest to you. You run your hands over his pecs greedily. 

“When you said you’d do anything for me,” you breathe. “Did you mean it?” 

“Yes,” Lucio says quickly. “Yes, of course. Anything for you, my brilliant, beautiful, amazing magician.” 

“How far will you go to make up for how clingy you’ve been all evening, Lucio?” You purr, skimming your fingers over his porcelain skin up to his throat. You let your hand encircle the column of his neck, and you give just a little pressure. 

Lucio whimpers in response. 

“As far as you want,” he says, his voice surprisingly needy. 

You unbutton the rest of his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and throwing it to the side. 

“Then go ahead and get on your knees and beg for what you want. And make sure to let me know how sorry you are for your behavior, too,” you add with a coy smile. This produces exactly the intended effect in Lucio; he flushes a gorgeous red, and the shirtless, sculpted man sinks to his knees before you, looking up at you with wide eyes. 

“You know I never mean to do anything that you’ll dislike,” Lucio purrs, his hands running over the curve of your hips. “How could I not want to be around you? Between all we’ve been through and how gorgeous you are…it’s impossible for me to resist.” His hands slide around your hips, and he gives your ass a squeeze. 

“Is that right?” You breathe, running your fingers through his hair. 

“Yes,” Lucio murmurs back, kneading and groping at the soft flesh under his hands. 

“You want to feel this ass against more than just your hands, don’t you?” You grin, imagining Lucio, desperately taking you in doggy style. 

Lucio grins up at you. 

“Definitely yes,” he says, and begins to rise to his feet. You grab him by his hair and push him firmly back down. 

“You want me to make you feel so good, you’ll forget your name?” You breathe. Lucio blinks, stunned for a moment, but his grin soon reappears. 

“Please,” he says, his voice again needy and his face flushed. 

“Pants off, then,” you say, beginning to smile yourself. “And then undress me.” Lucio complies, stripping out of his boots, which he kicks away from himself hastily. They don’t go far, but you hardly pay attention to this, because he next drops his pants and underwear, letting his cock spring to attention before you. You’re a bit surprised to see that he’s already fully erect and leaking precum, and your mouth waters a bit at the sight of him. Not only is he an absolutely gorgeous specimen of a human being, with his toned abs and cut v-line, his manhood is well-endowed in both the length and the width department. 

After so much time together with so much unresolved sexual tension between the two of you, Lucio’s arousal for you is an extremely welcome sight. You rub your thighs together in anticipation as Lucio pulls your gala dress over your head, then unclasps your bra and slides your panties down, too. You kick your shoes off and step out of them and your underwear, leaving your whole body bared before Lucio. 

“You’re a goddess,” Lucio breathes, scooping you up just under your hips. He lifts you effortlessly, once again attempting to turn you around so that your back is against the wall, but he trips a little over his discarded boots. 

An idea begins to brew in your head. 

“Why don’t you put these back on, Lucio?” You ask coyly. “If you wear them, won’t that keep them out of the way?” 

Lucio’s eyes widen, and he freezes in place, clearly considering your idea. 

“Besides, haven’t you told me before how powerful you feel with your boots on? You look powerful,” you encourage him. Lucio sets you down at this, bending over and pulling his boots on. When he straightens up, he presses you against the wall again, his cock pressing against your thigh and his hands ghosting in light touches everywhere over your body. 

“You’re right,” he breathes, dropping his head to kiss at your neck. “I do feel more powerful.” His hands trail over your breasts, over your sides, and then, finally, down to your core. His big fingers find your clit, and he begins to rub circles over it, stoking your desire. You groan for him and let your hand find his cock. You begin to stroke him, and he melts against you, whimpering. 

“Does this feel good?” You ask. 

“So good,” Lucio breathes. 

“This is about to be all mine,” you murmur back, squeezing his length for emphasis. “You’re going to be all mine. You understand?” 

“Yes,” Lucio moans, rubbing at your clit harder and faster. “Yes, it is going to be all yours. Are you ready, my beautiful magician?” 

“Ready for what, Lucio? What is it that you want?” 

Lucio lifts you by your hips, hiking you up so that your thighs rest around his waist, and your entrance is poised just above his cock. 

“I want to be in you,” he mumbles between kisses to your jawline. “Please, let me fuck you.” 

“Of course, Lucio. I want you, too,” you moan, and Lucio slowly lowers you onto his length. He fills you deliciously, and you make a surprisingly needy noise at the sensation. He waits a long moment for you to adjust to his size, but you take the initiative, using the leverage of your legs around his waist to encourage him to move. 

And move he does; he begins to pump in and out of you in delicious, long, slow strokes, one of his hands finding your clit and beginning to rub against it. 

“If the wall starts to hurt -” Lucio begins, but you press one finger to his lips. 

“I like it,” you interrupt him. 

Lucio catches your eye, giving you a sly smile, before picking up his pace. You card your hand into his hair, moaning for him as you bounce on his cock, your legs helping as best as you’re able. 

“You’re so good to me, Lucio,” you moan. “You feel so good.” 

“Yeah? You like this?” Lucio asks, a genuine gleam coming to his eye. 

“I do. I like what you do to me, Lucio,” you moan. 

“I - you do? Of course you do,” he laughs, fucking you harder and faster than ever before. You can feel a coil of pleasure beginning to build, and you urge him on, sinking your fingers into his hair and pulling his head back. 

“I want you to look at me while you fuck me, Lucio. Look at the woman who owns you,” you breathe, and Lucio whimpers. 

“Anything for you,” he repeats. It’s not long until his hips begin to stutter, and he begins letting out small grunts and moans. They’re gorgeous to hear, and it is intoxicating to know that you’re the reason those beautiful, erotic sounds are pouring from his throat. 

You’re getting close, too, and you begin to moan as well, Lucio’s name falling from your lips. 

Suddenly, the coil of pleasure releases within you, and you see stars as waves of pleasure wash over you. You call for Lucio as you come, and he groans your name, too, as he pulls out and comes all over your stomach and thighs. 

Lucio slumps against your body, his chest and shoulders heaving as he pants, and you hold him close, breathing just as hard. 

“Was that good for you?” Lucio mumbles into the crook of your neck. 

“So good,” you breathe, unwrapping your legs from around his waist and touching your feet down to the ground. “Was it good for you, Lucio?” 

“It was amazing,” he says, and when he pulls back, there’s a genuine, blissed-out smile on his face. 

You may be sticky with Lucio’s cum and your mingled sweat, but you can’t help but think to yourself that this is a million times better than any Rainbow Room could ever be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this fic so far, and especially to everyone who's left comments, kudos, or bookmarked this! I hope you continue to enjoy! This fic is...mostly gonna stay smutty until the end haha, with character development kinda baked in around the smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Though you’d hoped for things to stay hot and heavy between you and Lucio, the real world had a way of encroaching in. There were always things to deal with around the palace, and this meeting regarding re-opening Prakran relations with Vesuvia was no exception. 

“If there were a way to reliably ensure safe trade could be secured,” Valerius is saying. “I’m sure this whole thing could proceed more quickly.” 

“Well, actually,” you speak up, leaning forward. Lucio turns to you, listening attentively at your side. “I’ve been speaking with the Satrinava’s Court Magician, and we think -” 

“Unfortunately, with the threat of interloping raid attacks from nomad bands higher than ever,” Valerius speaks over you. “It’s hard to imagine an easy solution.” 

“It’s completely possible to strategically utilize magic with our armed forces -” you try, leaning forward in your seat, but no one hears you over Valerius’ voice or the general murmur of concern that sweeps the room. 

“Yes, the raids on goods traded through that region have been worse than ever,” Nadia says, massaging her temples. At her side, Portia touches her forearm sympathetically. 

“Are you all right, my lady?” Portia asks her. 

“I’ll be fine,” she agrees, laying one hand over Portia’s. “I’d be better if there were a way to handle this situation, however.” 

“There is,” Lucio says, putting enough force into his voice that it projects clearly. “Your Court Magician has been trying to tell you, but she can’t make herself heard over some people.” Valerius, who was about to speak, decides to sip at his wine instead. 

“Well, then, I do apologize,” Nadia says graciously. “Please, enlighten me.” 

“I’ve been corresponding with the Satrinava’s Court Magician,” you say, doing your best to project your voice and speak confidently. You’re immensely grateful to Lucio for being so attentive to your needs and words; although you probably could have used your magic to make yourself heard, it’s much more polite this way. “And the two of us have been working hand in hand with Lucio. We have devised a particular spell by blending our knowledge of magic that will allow our traveling merchants and traders to attract significantly less attention. With the numbers of escorts that Lucio can spare, a team of two moderately-talented magicians should be able to enact our spell for periods of twelve hours at a time.” 

A murmur goes around the room; you hear some surprised comments that Lucio has been working on something. 

Then, you suddenly feel something warm on your thigh; you nearly jump, but you soon realize it’s Lucio’s hand. He gives you an encouraging squeeze, letting his hand linger on you. 

“I don’t quite understand how twelve hours of a spell will help keep our people safe around the clock,” Nadia admits, resting her chin on the back of one hand elegantly. 

“If two teams go on each trip,” you begin, pausing to let the words sink in. Portia lights up by Nadia’s side. 

“All it would take would be two rotations of twelve hours, right?” She asks eagerly. 

“Yes. That way each magician gets a break to recover, and another twelve hours should be completely possible.” 

“How many rounds of twelve hours do you expect each magician could cover?” Nadia asks. 

“Three, at the most, before reaching a point of what’s basically magical fatigue.” 

“Lucio?” Nadia asks, raising one eyebrow. 

“Raids have primarily taken place within a 30-mile strip just west of the Prakran border,” he says smoothly. “Thirty-six hours would be more than enough to cover such a distance, even for a caravan heavily laden with goods. After completing a much-needed survey and consensus of our current militia, I’ve concluded that our most elite ground forces stand at approximately fifteen hundred. As you all know, I’ve enacted some sweeping reforms of guard stationing, mandatory minimum vacation time, and weaponry, and as a result, we now have a reserve of elite forces of approximately three hundred who will not be expected to actively patrol Vasuvia or its borders for more than three months out of the year.” 

“And these three hundred could be safely spared for travel without compromising Vesuvian security?” Nadia asks, arching one eyebrow. 

“Absolutely. I’ve got a comprehensive report written that my personal courier is sending to your desk as we speak,” Lucio concludes. 

“Impressive,” Nadia admits. “You’ve approached your new position of managing Vesuvia’s defense and military with more enthusiasm and professionalism than I’d anticipated, Lucio.” 

Lucio’s eyes narrow a little, and he smiles at Nadia hesitantly. 

“Thank…you?” He says, but the conversation has already turned away from him, the attention falling to the other courtiers as they begin to add their two cents on the topic. 

You squeeze Lucio’s hand on your thigh, feeling undeniably proud of him. 

Lucio’s eyes drift over to you, and his hand drifts up higher on your leg. You’re suddenly very much aware that you have your usual skirt on, and your core is easily accessible to him. Lucio seems to be very much of the same mindset as you. His hand pushes the fabric of your skirt out of the way, and it’s not long until his hand is finagling his way into your underwear. 

Panic courses through you; surely, somebody is going to notice what’s going on, and then your careers will be over, and Nadia and Portia will never trust you again! You push Lucio’s hand away as best as you can, but he’s insistent, keeping it there with more strength than you can summon easily. 

Lucio leans into you unexpectedly, cupping one hand to whisper in your ear. It’s not terribly out of place for the setting; exchanges pass between Courtiers all the time, after all. 

“It’ll be okay,” Lucio murmurs. “Trust me. I won’t let anyone notice.” 

You slowly pull your hand away from his, giving him access to your core again. 

This time, he’s a bit more inconspicuous, and doesn’t try to get into your panties. Instead, he finds your clit and begins to rub circles on it through the fabric of your underwear. His big fingers feel delicious against you, and, to your surprise, he’s right - nobody does notice. 

Lucio continues rubbing at you for the remainder of the meeting, and you find your attention fading quickly from what you’re supposed to be focusing on. You’re not sure what the courtiers are discussing; you’re too busy trying not to squirm in your seat as your arousal and wetness builds. You can only hope you won’t literally be soaking through your panties and skirt when you go to stand. 

You rub your thighs together and grip the edge of the table, biting your lip as Lucio’s fingers move faster, harder. You just have to make it to the end of the meeting - 

And to your relief, the meeting does finally adjourn, Nadia saying something about the next meeting date, which you have no capacity to remember. Lucio pulls his hand away, his arm hooking under yours and tugging you up to standing. Your legs are weak under you, and you’re grateful he doesn’t pull his arm away, instead allowing you to lean on him. 

Lucio whisks you out of the room with not so much as a word to anyone else. 

“Where are we going?” You breathe. 

“There’s a supply closet around the corner,” he replies. 

“Supply closet?” You blurt before you really think about it. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to have to wait to take you all the way back to my quarters,” he says, his voice husky. It’s only then that you notice the tent in the front of his pants. He must be as desperate to be touched as you are. 

The supply closet is close, as Lucio had promised, and he’s gentlemanly enough to open the door for you before ushering you inside. You’d expected a cramped, slightly musty-smelling place, but this isn’t bad; there’s actually quite a bit of room, and almost everything is arranged tidily on shelves. 

Not that you care that much. What you care much more about is the man currently pressing your back to the door, his hand working into your panties again. As desperate as you are for more attention from him, you know he’s desperate for attention, too, if the erection he’s humping against your leg is any indication. 

You sink to your knees, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. Lucio groans at the unexpected movement as his manhood springs free, rock-hard. You touch your lips to the tip of him, tasting the salty taste of his precum, and slowly move your mouth over the head of his cock. 

Lucio’s hips buck as he seeks more of the wet heat of your mouth, and you put one hand on his thigh to stop him. You’ll take him in your own time. 

You lower your lips down his shaft, and slowly begin to bob up and down for him. 

“Ohh, yes,” Lucio groans, tangling his hand into your hair. “You feel so perfect. Just like that, baby, yes -” And then suddenly, his hand releases you, and you hear him say, “what’s this?” 

A moment later, he’s gone, his cock pulling out of your mouth with a wet pop. You’re left stunned for a moment, until you see him hefting a full length mirror from where it lies in the nearest corner. He pulls it out and props it against a shelf, then stands, hands on his hips in front of it. You wonder if he’s admiring himself or just checking the angle, but a moment later, it doesn’t matter, because he turns and beckons you over. 

“I want to see you as you suck me off,” he says. “And then I want to see myself fucking you.” 

The smile on his face as you start to walk over is one you’re pretty sure you’ll always remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breeding kink ahead!

As satisfying as your unexpected tryst in the supply closet had proven to be, you can’t help but feel…uncertain. 

Lucio had changed in a lot of ways - that much is true - but ever since things had become physical between the two of you, you couldn’t help but wonder if that had somehow taking precedence over the other aspects of your relationship. Though, you consider as you stand on the balcony, looking down at the empty hedge maze below, maybe that’s what Lucio wanted. Maybe all he’d ever wanted was a physical relationship and your adoration to soothe his still-healing ego, and maybe you weren’t meant to be anything serious to him. After all, who tries to rub someone off during the middle of a work meeting? 

Well, you remind yourself. You had liked it. But still. 

You sigh and lean against the railing. 

“This is a sight for sore eyes,” a familiar voice croons. You start a little, but don’t turn around. “That lovely body of yours, bent over already -” 

“Is that necessary right now, Lucio?” You sigh, eyebrows furrowing as you finally turn to look at him. 

“Necessary?” He echoes, a bit taken aback. “I just thought it’d be welcome, is all.” 

“You could say hi first,” you mutter. Lucio approaches, leaning his back against the railing and watching you carefully. 

“Okay. Then how about hi, beautiful?” 

“Hi,” you say back. 

“I haven’t seen you hardly at all today. How are you doing?” 

You shrug. 

“Okay, I guess,” you finally decide on. “How about you? How was your day?” 

A beat passes, and Lucio’s hand settles on your shoulder. His touch is surprisingly…companionable, not sexual. 

“Hey,” he says gently. “What’s up? You seem…sad. And far away. I know you’re right there, but you’re…what’s the word,” he mumbles. “Distant.” 

You chew at your bottom lip, considering telling him everything. 

“It’s nothing,” you say instead, though it’s so half-hearted you almost cringe. 

“I’d like it if you told me,” he says softly, his hand moving up from your shoulder to brush at your cheek. 

“I - you would?” You say, a little taken aback. 

“Yeah. I care about you, you know,” he murmurs, scooting just a little closer to you. 

“Well…what if you won’t like what I’m going to say?” You worry, looking away from him. Lucio sighs, taking your chin gently in his hand and turning you back to him. 

“I’ll still like you,” he says, then gives you a wry smile. “Probably.” 

You laugh a little at this, and Lucio chuckles, too, pulling you into a kiss on the forehead. 

“Just know that whenever you want to talk, I’m here for you, okay?” He says gently, letting you go. 

“We could talk now,” you finally assent. Lucio’s eyebrows raise expectantly, and you take a deep breath and plunge forward. “I know you might not like hearing this, but I just want to be honest with you, and I really appreciate you wanting to be open with me. But ever since our relationship became sexual, I’ve worried that you might just see me as something fun to keep around, a pretty toy, a way to relieve stress. Sometimes I feel like you’re just…not taking the relationship side of things seriously. That only the sex is serious.” 

“Wait, really?” Lucio asks, clearly surprised. A moment later, an offended look passes over his face. “I don’t see how you could -” he starts, but then clams up, pursing his lips and looking into your eyes. Slowly, his expression fades. “Okay. I guess I could see that. Most of our interactions have been about sex recently, and not a lot else. I could understand how that could leave you feeling….hurt? Insecure?” He tries, then throws up one hand. “Whatever. I’m not really that good at this whole emotional intelligence thing yet. But I’m working on it.” 

You almost consider asking him where he had even heard the phrase emotional intelligence, but decide not to. 

“Anyway. I want you to know that just because I’m really, really into sex with you, doesn’t mean that I don’t absolutely adore you. I think you’re a wonderful person, and it’s hard for me to imagine a future that doesn’t involve you at my side.” 

Your mouth falls open, and you stand up straight in shock. 

“Wait - what was that?” You ask. Lucio blushes and swallows hard. 

“Did - did I say that out loud? Well, um, it’s true. It’s hard for me to imagine a future where you’re not my partner. You mean the world to me. After everything we’ve been through, how could you not?” Lucio reaches back to you, stroking your cheek. 

You’re dumbfounded for a moment; you hadn’t expected such vulnerability, such honesty, in the wake of your confession. Nor had you expected Lucio’s feelings to run so deep. 

“Lucio - I had no idea,” you admit. 

“I guess we haven’t really talked about any of this,” he admits. “I hope this isn’t coming off as too much?” 

“No,” you sigh. “I’m - I’m really happy to hear that. I want you to be in my future, too. And I feel really bonded to you after everything, as well.” You pull him down for a kiss, pressing your lips to his. 

“Let’s keep talking about how we’re doing and feeling, going forward,” Lucio murmurs. “You’re my brilliant magician, and I don’t want anything to keep you from feeling connected to me.” He kisses you harder, but just when you think he’s going to ask for entrance into your mouth, he pulls away instead. “Have you had dinner yet?” He asks. 

But you’re already craving more of him. Maybe it’s his efforts at getting in touch with his sensitive side and emotional intelligence that have you so turned on. Maybe it’s just the fact that he’s really hot. You’re not sure, and you don’t care, either. 

You pull Lucio back by his lapels, kissing him hard. 

“I’ve decided I’m only hungry for you right now, Lucio,” you purr, and Lucio melts into your touch. 

You let your hands wander down his body and unzip his pants, cupping his growing erection over his underwear. He’s not very hard yet, but you’re certain that will change in the near future. And change it does; as he pushes his tongue into your mouth and gropes your breasts and ass, his cock stiffens under your palm. 

“You know,” he murmurs, one hand moving down to rub over your clit in that way that he knows drives you absolutely crazy. “That position you were in earlier? Bent over the railing? I liked that.” 

“Get me a little more worked up, and you can have that,” you murmur, and Lucio does as he’s told, rubbing faster and harder. 

It’s not long until you’re wet and ready for him, though, and you turn around for him, pushing your buttocks back against his now-freed cock. Lucio chuckles, pulling your panties down to your knees and leaving your skirt up. 

“You want me in you?” Lucio breathes, folding his body atop yours so he’s pinning you down to the balcony. His erection prods against your entrance, hard and insistent. “You want me to show you how badly I want you? Now, and always?” 

“Yes, Lucio,” you moan, pushing back against him. He begins to slide himself into you, inch by tantalizing inch. 

“Do you know what else I think of, when I think of a future for us?” He murmurs into your ear. 

“What?” You ask, beginning to rock your hips back into his as he starts thrusting. 

“I think of a family together. Of you bearing my children. Would -” 

“Yes,” you answer eagerly before he’s even done his sentence. 

“Ohhh, fuck,” Lucio groans. “You have no idea how much I love hearing that. My beloved, beautiful magician, bearing the heir - or heiress - to my name…” Lucio trails off, his pace increasing. 

“Yeah?” You breathe, eager to hear more from him. 

“Yeah,” Lucio agrees. “You would look so gorgeous pregnant. Pregnant for me, your belly and breasts swollen only for me. Everyone would know you’re mine, and I’m yours.” 

You can only moan in response; he’s hitting such a delicious place inside you, you’re seeing stars. You brace your hands on the banister to give yourself a little more leverage to push back against him. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the air. 

“You want that? Do you want me to plant my seed in you here and now?” Lucio growls. 

“Yes,” you manage, though it’s barely more than a whisper. 

Lucio grunts at this and places his hands beside yours on the bannister, his chest now practically pinning you to the rail. He fucks you hard and fast, and you hear a scream of pleasure tear from your throat. 

“Say my name. Tell me who’s children you’re going to bear,” Lucio grunts. 

“Lucio!” You cry. 

“Who’s the only man who’s allowed to breed you like this?” He grunts again. 

“Lucio!” 

“Who’s going to take such good care of you? Who’s going to provide everything for his magician and his heirs?” 

“Lucio!” You sob. You body is shaking; you’re close. But Lucio knows this, and reaches down to tease your clit. 

“Come for me,” he groans. “Come for me, and milk my seed out of me.” 

You come with a cry of his name, the world exploding in waves of throbbing pleasure. Behind you, Lucio groans, his pace becoming erratic. The way your walls are squeezing on his cock is surely too much for him. 

He comes with a gasp and a breathy groan, pulse after pulse of his hot seed shooting deep into your core. He slumps against you, putting more weight onto you than before, though you don’t mind; it feels good to be here, so connected to him, while you ride out the last of your waves of pleasure. 

Lucio gasps and pants, catching his breath above you. Finally, his lips ghost along your neck and he accepts some of his weight back, though he doesn’t yet stand up. 

“Let’s hope that seed will take root in you, shall we?” He murmurs. “And in the meanwhile, let’s get you cleaned up and looking presentable again…my love.” 

You smile to yourself, arms shaking as you go to push yourself up. You could get used to this kind of treatment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this short story!! Thank you so much to everyone who read this and enjoyed, and especially to everyone who left comments or kudos! You all have no idea how very much it's appreciated as a writer <33

To Lucio’s credit, he had remained true to his promise for clear and consistent communication with you, and this had opened a whole new door to your relationship. You honestly felt more connected to him than ever before - and, perhaps just as importantly, you felt that you were his equal in your relationship, not just a pretty plaything. 

By the time that Countess Nadia welcomes her Prakran family to Vesuvia to re-initiate trade relations, you have a feeling you know exactly what to expect from Lucio. 

“Have I told you how gorgeous you look?” He says, taking your hand and beaming down at you. “Give me a kiss, and I’ll get you some more of that Prakran wine.” 

You smile and oblige him, then turn to chat with Portia while Lucio disappears. Your suspicions had been right; he’d been all over you, lavishing you with attention, all party long. But this time, it doesn’t feel clingy. You’re certain he’s doing this because he cares about you, and he wants everyone around you to know it. 

“So, how was explaining to the Satrinavas that their former son-in-law is back from the dead?” Portia asks now that Lucio’s gone. 

“Almost as confusing as explaining to them that Nadia still considers herself officially widowed and no longer married to Lucio, given that he did die and all,” you laugh. 

“They seem supportive of my…courtship of their daughter,” Portia says tentatively, and you break into a smile. 

“That’s great!” 

The two of you continue to talk about the Satrinavas, and you lose yourself in the conversation, pulled out only when someone’s hips graze against your backside. You’re about to turn around and smack whatever loser thinks that’s okay to do, but to your surprise, a familiar voice murmurs in your ear. 

“For my lady,” Lucio says, handing you your glass of wine. “The best there is.” He’s a little tipsy, if the smell of alcohol on his breath is any indicator, and he chuckles and wraps one arm around your waist. “I meant the wine, but now that I think about it, you’re the best there is, too. Have I told you how gorgeous you are?” 

“Like, five times today, Lucio,” you laugh, beginning to feel certain of where this night was going to end up.   


* * *

  


Your suspicions had proved correct; after Lucio had continued doting on you all night, you’d finally both decided to sneak off to Lucio’s quarters. You’re not sure your escape had been that subtle; you’re quite tipsy, and Lucio is even more so, but when it comes down to it, you don’t really care who knows what you’re doing, at this point. 

“That’s it, Lucio. You’re so good. So good to me,” you purr as Lucio eats you out. He’s really quite talented with his mouth, and you thread your hands through his hair, pulling him closer as he licks up and down your folds, giving your clit some extra attention. 

“Yeah?” He asks eagerly, giving you one of those devastatingly beautiful smiles of his. 

“Yeah. You’re good with your mouth, you know,” you groan, and Lucio lights up, whimpering in happiness before putting his mouth back on you. 

As much as he’d been weak for you when you’d taken charge of him during your first hookup, you can’t help but think he melts even more for praise from you. You’re already excited to try praising him while he fucks you into his mattress. 

Somehow, praising him feels good for you, too. No longer did either you or him have to strive to prove yourself or take control. The dynamic that flows between the two of you is easy, natural, and balanced - if still kinky. 

As Lucio starts to use his teeth in the most pleasurable way on your clit, you let praises fall from your lips for him. He reaches down, no longer able to contain himself, and starts to pump his cock into his hand. 

“Yes,” Lucio grunts. “I love when you say how good I am. Keep being so good to me, my beautiful magician,” he groans. 

You smile and stroke his hair. 

“I’m hoping to be good to you for a very long time to come, Lucio,” you say honestly. “Now come up here and fuck me. I can tell you’re desperate.” 

You tug him up to yourself and sink back onto your mattress, giving yourself over to the pleasure about to come and feeling secure, safe, and very much wanted by Lucio, your brilliant Courtier.


End file.
